Austin and Justin's Journey to Find a Copy of Mother (And Ice Cream Caek)
Justin Bennet: It's a boring day. *Austin Carter: Wanna blow stuff up? *Justin Bennet: Nah. *Austin Carter: We could tease Carter about Curly! *Justin Bennet: No. *Austin: Then what DO you wanna do? *Justin: Hmm... *Justin: Let's buy a copy of EarthBound. *Austin: Not Mother? *Justin: We don't have a mother. *Austin: Ok it's decided! We will go get a copy of Mother! *Justin: And ice cream caek! *Austin: -_- Is that all you ever want? *Justin: So what? *So Austin and Justin set off to get a copy of Mother and an ice cream caek. *First they have to go through the Punkin Forest. *Austin: What's a punkin? *Justin: You tell me. *Austin: Oh well. Uh HOLY CARTER! *Justin: What happened? *Austin: BEARS! *Justin: Hey it's just a teddy bear picnic. *Austin: Oh. Yum! *Justin: Let's sneak in. *Pokemon Trainer: Go, Poke Ball! *Justin: Ah! These are teddy bear Pokemon! *Pokemon Trainer: I cought a Teddiursa! *Austin: Hey Trainer, wats your name? *Pokemon Trainer: My name is Pokemon Trainer. *Austin and Justin: ... *Teddiursa: Teddy! Ursaaaaa! *Austin: That's the Teddiursa call! HE'S CALLING HIS MOTHER! URSARING! Justin: Is that the copy of Mother we wanted? *Ursaring: ROARR! *Austin, Justin, and Pokemon Trainer: AHHH! *The three run away, but the trainer is seperated from Austin and Justin. The Ursaring prefers non-trainers as food. *Justin: DID THE NARRATOR JUST SAY FOOD?! *Austin: Look! A town! *They run into the town and never see the Ursaring again. *Austin: Oh look! A fountain! *Justin: I am thirsty. *Austin: Me too. *The duo drinks from the fountain. *Austin: Too bad that wasen't a soda fountain. *Elder Mickey Mouse: Did you just drink from that fountain? *Justin: MICKEY MOUSE! BENNET'S ALWAYS WANTED YOUR AUTOGRAPH! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO GO TO DISNEYLAND NOW! *Austin: Yaa.... *Elder Mickey Mouse: You know that's the fountain of age, right? *Austin: Noo.... *Austin and Justin turn into 28 year olds. Justin: Hey! Nice abs! *Austin: Thanks! Austin: Yay! I can get a tatoo! *Justin: I'm gonna donate my kidney and rob a bank! Austin: I'm going to say "will you marry me" to MS! *Justin: She's not older! *Austin: I'll bring her some water then! Suddenly Ally leaps down. (Somehow Ally watches Austin like a hawk) Ally Curls: Oh no you don't! *Ally magicly makes Austin and Justin about 13 again. *Justin: Darnit! *Austin: Aww. My tattoo was going to be a dragon with a sash that said Nitrome Must Die!!!!. *Ally: My work is done. Ally leaps off. *Justin: Well, bye. I'm going to ninja flirt with that chicky. *Austin: Hey! We needed to get Mother, remember? *Justin: Oh yeah! AND THE ICE CREAM CAEK! *Justin runs off. *Austin: Wait up! *The duo comes to a Toys R' Us. Austin: Let's rob that store. Justin: What does the sign say? I can't read! *Austin: I can. It says; $1,000,000,000 Bank. *Justin: Ohh. *The duo runs into the Toys R Us. Austin: EVERYONE FREEZE! ALL YOUR MONEY ARE BELONG TO US! *Justin: Um... this looks like a toy store. *Austin: Your right. *Manager: SECURITY! *Justin: Wait! We're just here to... uh... buy the game Mother and ice cream caek! *Manager: Sorry, we only sell toys. *Austin: How about we get Club Penguin memberships? *Manager: Ummmmm... ok? *Austin hands him a bunch of money, and he buys them Club Penguin memberships. *Justin: We play on Club Penguin? *Austin: Yea, remember? Our user names are Navyman9 and Stitchwork35! Justin: Oh yeah. Our motto is; Waddle around and meet new enemies! *Austin: C'mon, let's go. *Justin: I wanted to feed my puffle Burgermiester! *The duo heads off and finally finds a nintendo store. *Nintendo Employee: How may I help you boys? *Austin: One copy of Mother, please. *Justin: And an ice cream caek! *Ninployee: Uh, we don't sell ice cream cakes, but sure, one Mother, coming right up! *Austin: YAY! We're finally gonna get Mother! *The duo is exited until he comes back. *Ninployee: Aww, sorry, we just sold the last copy to a guy named Swindler's Servent. Austin: Swindler's Servent?! He could work for the Master Swindler! *Justin: WE NEED TO STOP HIM! *Austin: Hey look a gambling machine. *The duo gambles. *Justin: We got nothing. *Austin: Now we have no money on our hands. We'll have to steal Mother from the Swindler. *The duo walks outside and sees a green guy. *Austin: Hey you! Long green and blobby! *Swindler's Servent: ? *Austin: Would you like a free subscription to Nabbers Monthly? *Swindler's Servent: Would I! Austin: Yes you would! Just give us your phone number! *Justin: And call us mabye! *Servent: Ok! Just let me get out a peice of paper! *While Swindler's Servent isn't looking, the duo swipes the copy of Mother. *Justin: Copy get! *Servent: HEY! *Swindler's Servent chases them until they come to a cake shop. Luckily they brought their DSs. They played Mother in the Game Boy Advance slot. *Austin: That was a sweet adventure! *Austin: Right Justin? *Austin: Justin? *Justin: One ice cream caek, please! *Cake Shop Employee: Coming right up! *Austin: *sigh* *The End!